Elemental Nations in the Wizardverse
by Esellyn
Summary: Falling out of the sky isn't fun. Especially when it's into another world.
1. Hiruzen Sarutobi

Sabanthia did not appreciate being dropped out of the sky and onto a boy in a bright orange jumpsuit. She was fairly certain the boy didn't appreciate it either, but the boy seemed fine with it all, bouncing up and brushing himself off. Sure Merlin has warned them they might end up in random places, but she didn't warn them that they might be separated.

"Oh, hello, are you okay?" The blond boy asked, leaning over her with a worried look.

Sabanthia grunted. "Yes, I'm okay."

"Right, cause you just kinda fell out of the sky and landed on me," He continued rambling while Sabanthia stood up. "I mean, how did you fall out of the sky?"

"It was an accident," Sabanthia settled on, brushing herself off.

The boy grinned widely. "Right! Accidents happen all the time, believe it!"

"Oh, I believe it alright," Sabanthia said, blushing as pink as her hair. "I can be quite clumsy given the chance."

"I've never seen you around here before, are you new?" He asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Um, you could say that. I've never been here before, and am looking for my friends. My name is Sabanthia, what's yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be the next Hokage, Believe it!"

Sabanthia was beginning to wonder if the 'believe it' part was just a verbal tic, or if he was actually saying it and intending for her to respond. Before she had a chance to reply, he grabbed her wrist, tugging her off towards a large tower.

"C'mon! We gotta go see Oji-san!" He shouted, weaving in between people and animals as he pulled her along. "Maybe he'll know where to find your friends!"

Sabanthia grinned, running to keep up with Naruto. She had no idea what a Hokage was, but it was probably some sort of high ranking position. She had to find her friends, then figure out how to get back home, boy was she lucky her parents, Raven's parents, and Exodus's parents had been warned they might randomly disappear because of a portal gone wrong. She was also lucky it was summer break for school, so she didn't have to worry about that either. She just hoped she'd be able to get home.

_**I think I know where you are. This place doesn't really know of us though, we're gonna have to be sneaky. **_

'I thought I'd have to wait forever for your input, what took you so long Chihre?' Sabanthia thought back.

_**Sorry, I was asking around. The word Hokage sounded familiar. So, this is a world of ninjas. Their entire world is contained within some sort of barrier, so few people know of the outside world. I am currently translating everything they say for you and your friends. Raven will have to cast a translation spell for me to be able to continue talking to you. **_

'So, I'm on my own?' Sabanthia asked.

_**I didn't say that, I said I wouldn't really be able to talk. I'll transfer information to you, you're going to have to use the information. **_

'Thanks Chihre,' Sabanthia said, as Naruto finally released her, stopping to talk with a secretary-type person.

"Thanks!" Naruto said. Sabanthia noted he seemed to do all his speaking quite loudly, almost a shout. He grabbed her wrist again, tugging her up a flight of stairs and barging straight through a door, releasing her as soon as he was inside. "Hi, Hokage-sama!"

"Hello Naruto," The Hokage said kindly, before looking to Sabanthia, taking in her bright pink eyes and hair, and probably the scar next to her right eye. "Is this a new friend?"

"Yeah! She fell on top of me on accident!" Naruto managed to make it sound almost like a joke, laughing sheepishly.

The other four people in the room turned to face her, Exodus's two-toned eyes and Raven's bright green eyes lighting up as they recognized her. The other two, one with pink hair a few shades lighter then Sabanthia's, and a boy who looked altogether too grumpy for his own good, glared at Naruto.

"Oh, good, I thought it would be harder to find you two," Sabanthia said, relieved.

"These are your friends?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, they're who I was looking for," Sabanthia agreed.

"Why don't you three wait out in the hallway for a moment?" The Hokage suggested. "I need to have a little chat with our new guests."

Naruto glanced at Sabanthia, then exited with the two she hadn't recognized.

"Why did you need to talk to us?" Sabanthia asked as soon as the door slammed shut.

"You're from the host's line, aren't you," He stated.

Sabanthia nodded slightly. "Yes, I am."

"And I'm assuming you three were the people who caused that red sky and weird weather last year?"

Sabanthia nodded again. "Yes, we were involved in that incident."

"How did you get here?"

"A portal opened up underneath each of us, dumping us here. It was a complete accident."

"I see, and your friend's bloodlines?"

"Exodus is part of the element fission and fusion family, and Raven is a descendant of Morgan Le Fay."

"Do you know how long you'll be here?'

"No, we do not know. We will try to find a way out, but it could be harmful to our Children of Camelot friends, who may be searching for us."

"Well, there is one question I must ask. Civilian, or ninja?" Sabanthia opened her mouth immediately, but he held up a hand to forestall any answer. "No, answer me in the morning. Sleep on it. One other thing, do not tell them anything. Their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, will know of your clans, but few others will."

Sabanthia nodded. "Got it."

Raven glanced at the door. "Let them in now?"

"Yes, we need to work out sleeping arrangements, then you may follow them around for the rest of the day."

Exodus opened the door, poking his head out, and gesturing for the others to come in. They filed in, looking at the Hokage.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, if you don't mind letting these three follow you around today. Sasuke, I believe you have the most room if you do not mind letting these three bed with you tonight.

"Hn," He grunted.

Sabanthia sighed at Sakura turned adoring eyes on Sasuke. A fangirl, just what they needed.

"Bring them back in tomorrow morning. I believe your Sensei won't mind if you're just a little late," The Hokage instructed.

"See you tomorrow!" Naruto shouted, heading out the door.

Sabanthia grinned at her friends, following the overexcited blond.


	2. Kakashi Hatake

"This is where we normally train!" Naruto announced, presenting an open field with three wooden posts.

"What do you specialize in?" Sabanthia asked, glancing at Raven. Raven got the hint and waited until Naruto started talking again.

"I punch things!" Naruto continued detailing what he could do, and some stuff about what Sasuke and Sakura could do, but she assumed those may be a little less accurate.

"Translation spell, Chihre has been translating for all three of us, and she's spread a little thin."

Raven nodded, one hand glowing softly as she cast the spell. "Translation," she said softly.

_**Oh, thank Kami. It is really difficult translating for all three of you.**_

'Are you projecting to everyone?' Sabanthia asked her parasitic friend.

_**Yeah, easier with you three in such close proximity. Taijutsu is hand to hand combat, genjutsu is illusions, and Ninjutsu is, well, all the weird ninja stuff. Fireballs, water dragons, mud walls, etc…**_

'Thanks, I was going to ask.' Sabanthia turned her attention back to Naruto, who was winding down from his speech about what they could do.

"Anime translation, English," Raven muttered.

"What'd you do?" Sabanthia muttered.

"It won't translate everything directly, that's what the spell was doing before. It'll be more like an English dub. Names and such won't be translated," Raven muttered back.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, looking at Sabanthia and Raven weirdly.

"Nothing," Sabanthia replied, smiling. "Do you train often?"

"Well, we're kinda waiting for our sensei, but he's always chronically late," Sakura said, almost apologetically.

_**Hatake Kakashi, one of the best Jonin around, chronically late, and never stops reading that stupid Icha-Icha series. You don't want to know what is in those books, I shudder just thinking about it. The honorific -sensei, is used for teachers. -San is a standard honorific, it's quite formal, and is the safest option. -Sama is used for authority figures, like the Hokage, and different clan heads. **_

'Thanks Chihre. How do I address these three?'

_**Use -san. Unless they tell you otherwise. I'll alert you if someone needs the suffix -sama.**_

'Thank you.'

"I wasn't aware it was 'bring your friend to training' day," a male voice said casually. Sabanthia turned around, spotting a grey-haired man. Most of his face was covered, only one eye was visible.

"Jiji-san said to let them follow us around today!" Naruto said excitedly. "But that doesn't make up for the fact that you are late!"

"Maa, maa, I ran into a rabid squirrel-"

Sabanthia didn't hear the rest of his excuse due to Chihre butting in.

_**Nope, he's lying. As usual.**_

'Shush you,' Sabanthia shot back. 'I'm trying to concentrate on the real world here.'

_**In case you're wondering, if they ask to spar with you I have taijutsu styles picked out for all three of you. Your usual hand-to-hand combat styles will not work here. **_

'Thank you, now please, just stop talking!'

"Does she always do that?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Give her a second," Raven replied cryptically. Her and Exodus could hear the conversation, so they knew what was going on.

Sabanthia blinked, noticing the confused ninjas. "Oops, did I space out again?"

"Sabanthia, you have to keep your thoughts from running away with you in the middle of a conversation," Exodus fake scolded, mostly scolding Chihre.

_**I'm just trying to give you information! **_

"Right, sorry," Sabanthia said, ignoring the irate parasite.

"What are we doing today, Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I was going to have you spar, but with these three here, perhaps we should do endurance training."

From the horrified look on their faces, Sabanthia guessed it was difficult. "We know how to fight, we can spar with them," she offered, deciding to trust Chihre.

Kakashi seemed to think about it, before nodding. "Might as well, it would be good for my cute little Genin to spar with someone else."

_**By the way, no one, with maybe the exception of Maito Gai will be able to recognize the blend of styles I used to create styles that work with you. **_

'Why not do it before?'

_**Cause you were doing fine before. And I only just got the information on this from the others. First host, remember? **_

"You, from the Bell clan, why don't you spar with Naruto, we can get a better idea of what you can do," Kakashi suggested mildly, pulling out a book the color of Naruto's jumpsuit. Meaning, orange. Bright neon orange.

Sabanthia nodded. "Taijutsu only?"

"Of course," Kakashi said flippantly.

_**Oh thank the stars, I don't think I could do impulse control with taijutsu, and with ninjutsu. **_

Sabanthia decided to ignore Chihre, walking to where Naruto was, and copying his symbol. With that done, he got into a combat stance, and Sabanthia handed the reins to Chihre for what they called 'impulse control' it basically meant Chihre nabbed control and did what she saw necessary. In this case, she fought. Chihre'd have time to teach Sabanthia later. Right now, Chihre was the only one who knew it. So, Chihre fought.

Naruto was defeated in a few minutes. Sure, he was fast and fairly strong, but his fighting style was sorely lacking and had more holes than swiss cheese. Also, Chihre knew how to use Sabanthia's gravity manipulation abilities to make them seem faster and slightly stronger.

Sabanthia was panting slightly, having pinned Naruto. "I win."


	3. Sensei of my Sensei of my Sensei thing

**(A/N) Alright, so, it goes like this: **_**Chihre speaking**_ '_ANBU/Jonin hand signs' _'mental speaking for humans'**.**

Naruto conceded. "Yep, you win."

Chihre had her do the sign to finish the match, then handed the reins back over to Sabanthia. "You did well," Sabanthia praised Naruto.

Naruto blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head. "I let you win."

Sabanthia nodded. "Okay. You keep saying that."

"Redhead, you and Sakura, Naruto, Bell, rest for a moment. Bell, I want you to spar Sasuke after," Kakashi said, a slight glint in his eyes.

"Should I be worried?" Sabanthia muttered to Naruto.

"Maybe," Naruto replied.

Sabanthia walked up to Exodus, touching his arm to let Chihre transfer. "Kick her butt."

Exodus grinned. "I will. Probably."

_**Of course, you will. Sabanthia's style was more hit stuff, as she can actually absorb hits with her gravity manipulation. Yours focuses on evasion with occasional hitting. It's meant to give you time to use your powers. Raven's style is very close to yours. **_

'Oh, thanks. Impulse control?' Exodus wondered mentally, facing Sakura. She assumed the same position Naruto had, but significantly better, even to Exodus's untrained eye. Her stance was more firm, and she was better centered, more able to defend.

_**Of course.**_

Exodus handed control to Chihre, and his body assumed the stance for the taijutsu style she'd selected.

Sakura wasn't as bad as Naruto, but her style was the same. Unfortunately for her, while her stances and stuff were better, she just didn't have the speed, agility, or flexibility needed to fight Exodus. He bent and twisted around her attacks, retaliating with quick punches and kicks. He was by no means fast for a ninja, but compared to a girl who almost never trained, he was lightning quick. He took one blow the entire time, and it was both glancing, weak, and wouldn't leave a bruise.

He pinned her in under a minute, and having 'borrowed' a kunai from her pouch, he held that to her throat.

"I yield," Sakura said, slightly fearfully.

Exodus went to stand next to Sabanthia, after handing Sakura her kunai back. He clapped Sabanthia on the shoulder, transferring Chihre back to her. "Have fun. Dunno what he can do, but have fun!"

Sabanthia shook her head at him. "Exodus, something tells me this will be less than fun." She walked up to face Sasuke, letting Chihre have control again.

Sabanthia wasn't fast enough to beat him. Even with Chihre using her powers to the best of her ability, Sasuke outclassed her in both strength and speed. Fortunately, when he landed a blow, her abilities slowed it down before it actually hit, making it so even if he threw a full force punch, it connected, but with a fraction of the power.

He ended up beating her, but only by a little bit. She nearly had him. Chihre informed Sabanthia that while Sasuke was very good, she was not supposed to have any formal training, neither did she actually have any. While Chihre spent a lot of time impulse controlling Sabanthia and her friends in practice, she still hadn't technically grown up with a body like theirs. She was still a little stiff. And their bodies weren't completely adapted and weren't fast enough, or strong enough to do all of the techniques the styles offered.

"Good spar," Sabanthia said, offering her hand to the stoic Uchiha.

"Hn," he snorted, turning away and stalking off to the edge of the clearing.

"Rude," Sabanthia muttered, going to stand next to her two friends.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Naruto asked in awe.

"Clan teachings," Sabanthia heard herself say, and she was thankful for Chihre's quick thinking.

"The Bell clan is like the Nara and Inuzuka clans. They have their own special Jutsus. Are you familiar with them, Bell?" Kakashi interrupted.

"My name is Sabanthia," Sabanthia replied. "And yeah, I know the clan jutsu."

"Care to demonstrate?" Kakashi asked mildly.

"Um, sure," Sabanthia said, looking at Naruto. "Mind being a test subject? It won't hurt."

Naruto looked wary but nodded.

"Gravity style: Object control," Sabanthia said, Chihre feeding her the name and a few hand signs to match. She used her powers to turn off Naruto's personal gravity, and he lifted off the ground. She stopped him around two feet up, leaving him hovering there.

"Gravity manipulation?" Sasuke asked, his dark eyes narrowing.

Sabanthia lifted her head slightly. "Yes."

"And skilled with it too," Raven commented, rubbing a spot on her right arm where Sabanthia had accidentally nearly broken it in a spar.

"That was an accident, I've told you that multiple times," Sabanthia replied.

"Can you put me down?" Naruto interrupted.

Sabanthia waved a hand, letting him drift to the ground. "The Hokage mentioned you'd recognize my clan."

"And your friends, from the Le Fay and Cantelle clans?" Kakashi said, not really asking.

Raven and Exodus nodded as their family names were said.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"Well, the Le Fay clan is known for their ninjutsu abilities, and the Cantelle clan is known for their clan jutsu. The Bell family is a distant relative of the Juryoku clan."

"I've never heard of the Juryoku clan before," Sakura said, frowning slightly.

"I wouldn't expect you to. Their entire clan, except the few that weren't in the Elemental Nations, were wiped out. No one knows exactly why they all died, but it left no survivors," Kakashi continued. "The Bell clan is significantly different, and someone from their clan hasn't been seen here in years."

"How do you know all this, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Sensei of my sensei of my sensei of my sensei kind of thing," Kakashi non-answered, giving a smile only visible by his sole eye showing. "Now, who wants to go get a D-rank for today?"


	4. Tora the Demon Cat

'Chihre?' Sabanthia asked immediately.

_**D-ranks are basically paid chores. You'll be fine. Unless you have the Catch Tora mission. Then fear for your life. And maybe find some eye protection.**_

Sabanthia glanced at her friends, and they nodded. "If that's what you're doing, we'll come along too."

Kakashi eye-smiled at them then walked off in the direction of Hokage tower. "Come along then, my cute little genin!"

And they were back in Hokage tower. Again, they were facing a desk with a person behind it.

"Ah, Kakashi. Come in for a D-rank?" The man behind the desk asked.

"Yes, I have some extra children joining me, so why don't we take the Catch Tora mission. If it's still available."

"It's available," he agreed.

Sabanthia paled. 'Chihre, how bad is this mission?'

_**Catching that stupid cat can take anywhere from 30 minutes, to 9 hours. And that cat is a demon worse than the Kyuubi. **_

'Yeah, I'm not going to ask," Sabanthia decided. She was startled out of her thinking by a gentle shove on her back. Raven smirked at her, pretty much pushing her out of the door.

"So, what does this mission entail?" Exodus asked, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"Catching Tora the cat," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "Stupid cat scratched me up last time."

"I'll get it in a gravity jutsu this time," Sabanthia told him. "Fewer scratches suffered that way. What happened to the cat to make it so rabid anyway?"

"The Daimyo's wife smothers it," Sakura replied, shuddering. "Any creature would be rabid after that."

Raven frowned, then shrugged. "I'm not going to ask."

_**Raven can locate the cat with a location spell.**_

'Thank you Chihre, I am aware of that. Maybe if we split up.' Sabanthia sighed, glancing sideways at Kakashi.

He made some movements with his hands, almost like sign language. Chihre automatically translated for her. '_Should we split up? Can your Le Fay do locator spells?'_

'_Yes, Raven can do locator spells.'_ Sabanthia replied in the hand signs.

"Alright, my cute little genin. Why don't we split up? Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, you've done this mission before. Why don't you head off and search the south and east woods. I'll take the others and look in the north and west woods," Kakashi suggested mildly.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted. "We'll find the cat before you do, believe it!"

Raven, apparently having figured what this was about on her own, smirked at him. "If you say so."

Sasuke looked at Raven suspiciously but didn't comment.

"Come on!" Naruto shouted, dragging his teammates off.

Sabanthia snickered, watching the two be dragged off by their over-enthusiastic teammate.

Kakashi decided to bury his nose in his book.

"Locate, Tora the demon cat," Raven muttered. She frowned for a moment, concentrating, then her face cleared. "Tora is going to come across your actual Genin, Kakashi. We might want to nab her before she reaches them. If we want to do that, we're gonna have to hurry."

Sabanthia nodded to Raven, and the three darted off, not really caring whether Kakashi followed them or not.

They were greeted by Naruto getting his face and arms clawed off by the cat. Sabanthia, while attempting to not laugh, did the hand signs from earlier, and caught the cat in a gravity field, lifting it off of Naruto.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked, crouching down next to him.

_**Hey, Raven, you should be able to perform a healing jutsu easily. **_

'Thank you Chihre,' Sabanthia thought. 'She definitely didn't know that.'

_**Hmph.**_

Raven rolled her eyes at them. "Healing," she murmured. Her hands lit up green, and she passed her hands over Naruto's face and arms, healing them quickly. Not that they really needed the help, but it mostly gave an excuse for his quick healing.

_**Oh, this might be helpful, but you can't tell anyone you know this, it'll cause to many questions. Naruto is like a human crate for the kyuubi, who's a demon made of chakra. Hm, I wonder if we could convince him to be nice because we work with Emma. He should know her.**_

'It's a he?' Sabanthia wondered.

_**Yeah. Don't call Kurama an it, he'd get really mad.**_

'Kurama?'

_**His name. That's his name. Kyuubi mean nine-tails. It's like calling us no-tails. **_

'Makes sense, I suppose.' Sabanthia turned her attention back to the cat, moving it so no one got too close.

"Alright my cute little genin! Let's go turn the cat in," Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Don't you guys have like, a cat crate for when you get this mission?" Exodus wondered. "It seems like a smart idea."

"We didn't think of that," Kakashi admitted.

"Maybe they should just have that as a material that's available to be used on the mission," Sabanthia suggested, sighing. She moved the cat to a position hovering in front of her, and began to walk towards Hokage tower.

Arriving at Hokage tower, Sabanthia walked inside, holding the cat at arm's length. "Team 7 plus Sabanthia, Ravenna, and Exodus reporting back with Tora."

"That was quick," the chunin at the desk noted.

"We had some luck," Sakura admitted.

"And we managed to keep her captured. We caught her once and didn't have to catch her again," Raven said.

"Impressive," the Chunin allowed. "Someone fetch the daimyo's wife." Another chunin ran out of the room, and came back a moment later with a large lady who immediately took Tora from Sabanthia, and began choking the poor cat. Sabanthia winced.

_**Oh, so that's why that cat keeps running away. Makes sense. **_

'Poor cat. And poor genin that have to keep catching the cat.' Sabanthia glanced at the cat, then remembered the cat crate thing. "Oh, maybe it would be good to have a crate or something on hand for the Tora mission. There would be a lot fewer injuries, and if the cat remained in the crate, there would be fewer escapes and forced recaptures."

The chunin nodded. "Perhaps. I'll suggest it. Thank you."

Sabanthia nodded. Kakashi decided to speak up. "That's enough for today I think, I believe you have some things to do. You're dismissed."


	5. Sasuke Uchiha

The next morning, Sasuke directed them to the training field, then promptly walked up a tree and disappeared into the leaves. Raven glanced up at him, then shrugged, choosing to sit down and close her eyes. Merlin may be able to sense the amount of magic she had left, and the amount in the air within a couple of seconds, but Raven needed to sit down, close her eyes, and concentrate.

She first checked her own reserves and noticed a secondary source of magic. Oddly, it was a sort of body of water, a pool or a lake, while her normal magic was more of a marked cylinder. She hesitantly poked at the other magic and sensed it ripple through her body. There was a lot more of it then she realized, spread out in a kind of system through her body. She decided to leave it for more experimentation later and turned her senses outward, trying to get a sense of the amount of magic in the air. There wasn't much, which was odd to her, she would think that a place that was used for practice would have more magic in it.

"So, Raven, you gonna wake up any time soon?" Sabanthia wondered absently, drawing Raven's attention back to the real world.

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Verdict?"

"There's some sort of secondary pool of magic, apparently it's spread through my entire body. I dunno what it is though," Raven shrugged, then lept away as someone appeared behind her with a soft poof.

"That would be your chakra," Kakashi Hatake said, eye smiling at the two girls. Exodus, who'd fallen asleep on the grass, woke up with a start. Upon seeing it was Kakashi, he put his head back down and went back to sleep.

Sabanthia regarded him irritatedly. "That's an awfully weird jutsu. Traveling at high speeds like that can not be precise."

Kakashi shrugged. "It is. Anyway, Raven, it appears you have unlocked your chakra coils. I figured that might happen. Sabanthia, Exodus, why don't you try meditating and seeing if your chakra coils have woken. Raven, if you would spar with Sasuke, jutsu and all, I would like to see what you can do with your chakra."

Sabanthia patted Raven's shoulder, transferring Chihre to her. "Have fun!"

Raven shrugged, adjusting her magic system slightly, so if needed, she would feed off of her chakra, not her normal magic, which was very limited. "Where did Sasuke go? And where are Naruto and Sakura?"

"Well, you are early, so that's probably it," Kakashi informed her.

"And Sasuke's halfway up that tree," Sabanthia interrupted, pointing up the tree Sasuke had disappeared up earlier. "He's sitting upside down on a branch and reading a book. He can't hear us."

"Sabanthia," Kakashi reminded her.

Sabanthia shrugged unapologetically. "Alright, I'm working on it." She settled down, closing her eyes.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called, noting Sabanthia wincing away slightly from the loud noise.

Sasuke darted out of the foliage, jumped off the branch, and flipped over a few times before landing neatly on the ground. "Wow, you're here early, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly. "Had to check something with this lot. You'll be sparring with Raven for a while, jutsu and all."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He walked to the middle of the training field, a ways away from where Sabanthia and Exodus were sitting. Raven followed, assuming the standard Taijutsu stance for her style. She'd managed to get that into her head last night, but a lot of the rest would be Chihre, while Raven did the jutsu. As her style didn't require her hands, for the most part, at least when facing a style like Sasuke's Uchiha Interceptor fist style. The Uchiha style was similar to the strong fist but true to its name, intercepted attacks, and allowed the Uchiha in question to use their Sharingan to its fullest potential.

They both made the seal of confirmation, and Sasuke rushed forwards, swinging a punch towards Raven's head. She began ducking and weaving around his attacks for a bit, then he lept back and began making hand signs. "Katon: Great Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, exhaling a large burst of fire towards her.

Raven lept backward for a bit more space and pointed towards him. "Water Style: Water bullet jutsu!" She shouted, some of the fire turning into water, and changing direction to crash into Sasuke. The remaining fire dissipated harmlessly on either side of Raven, while she began thinking of other names for stuff she could do. Sasuke flew backward from the force of the jutsu, slamming into a tree and coughing up a bit of blood. He was on his feet again in seconds, racing towards Raven.

_**Try, Raiton: Lightning storm, but wait until he does another jutsu, there isn't enough chakra/magic nearby or in you to do something like that right now.**_

'Thanks Chihre,' Raven thought quickly before her body was ducking and weaving around the Uchiha's strikes. She managed to land a quick hit to his stomach, winding him. He jumped back again, doing the same hand signs as last time. 'Well, apparently he thought it would work this time.' Raven commented.

_**Apparently. Foolish boy. That jutsu contains just enough chakra/magic to do the jutsu. Raiton: Lightning Storm.**_

Sasuke spit out his fireball, and Raven slammed her hands against the ground. "Raiton: Lightning Storm!"

Again, the fireball disappeared as the Chakra in it was converted to lightning chakra and used to create a series of lightning bolts that appeared to shoot from the ground in random locations, but drawing nearer to Sasuke. He quickly tried to backflip out of range but was caught by a lightning bolt in mid-air. He crashed into the ground, smoking slightly. Raven cautiously crept over, glancing into the crater Sasuke had formed.

"You good?" She asked, tilting her head.

Sasuke just groaned, then passed out.

Raven hopped down into the crater and nudged Sasuke with a toe. He didn't stir, so she picked him up and jumped out of the crater. She hurried over to where Kakashi was, setting Sasuke down and doing a fast check of her Chakra stores. She was perfectly fine for a few more jutsu, so she began healing the damage she caused.

"Nice," Sabanthia said, crouching next to Sasuke. "He's pretty charred. You got him good."

"Thank Chihre, she's the one who came up with that last jutsu. Ouch, I guess I broke a few ribs. Probably good he's unconscious, there is no way this is comfortable."

"Nope," Sabanthia agreed.


	6. Emryn Merlin

"Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto shouted, shocked. "YOU'RE EARLY!"

"Yes I am," Kakashi replied mildly, turning a page in his orange book.

"Oh, hello Naruto," Sabanthia said, looking over.

"Hey, Sabanthia-chan!" Naruto continued shouting as he came over, accompanied by Sakura. "Hey, what happened to Sasuke-teme?"

"I might have hit him with a Raiton jutsu," Raven said, still working on healing the damage. "He's pretty charred, and a lot of his systems are out of whack because of the electricity."

"You beat Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura asked, shocked.

"Is that so surprising? I've had to fight before. This was no different. The only difference was that he was only tossing one jutsu at me, and that was his downfall."

"That was a cool lightning jutsu though," Sabanthia admitted, grinning crookedly.

"Perhaps you can teach me that jutsu sometime," Kakashi said mildly, turning a page in his book.

Raven snorted softly in agreement, continuing to heal Sasuke. "Perhaps someday. If we come back."

A portal opened in the air next to them, and Merlin stepped out, glancing around as the portal closed behind her. "Did I come at a bad time? Oh, stars, what'd you do to him?"

Raven glanced down as Sasuke, stopping the healing spell. "Might have hit him with some lightning."

Merlin barked a laugh. "Nice, who is he?'

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sabanthia replied, nudging the last Uchiha with her toe.

"Itachi's little brother, huh," Merlin nodded, before turning to Kakashi. "Still late for everything?"

"Maa maa, not everything."

Merlin gave him a flat look. "Riiiiight," she said, dragging out the word. "Anyway, how'd you beat an Uchiha? They're notorious for being hard to beat."

"Well, he's just a genin, and, well, he's not very diverse. He used one jutsu. Twice."

"Ugh, that's bad, what have you been teaching them, Kakashi?"

"Nothing!" Naruto shouted.

Merlin frowned at Kakashi. "Well, why don't I teach you something useful?"

"Alright!" Naruto shouted, jumping and punching the air. "Is it a cool jutsu?"

Merlin shrugged. "It can be called that, but it's a skill all ninja need to have. Wall walking. Well, you lot here in Konoha call it tree walking, but it's vertical surface walking. You channel chakra to your feet and use it to stick yourself to the tree. Too much chakra and you blast a hole in the tree, too little and you slip right off. Why don't you go try?"

Naruto grinned. "I'll do it! Believe it!"

Melin grinned. "Alright, you do that. Sakura, you too."

"Hey," Kakashi protested. "You can't just steal my cute little genin!"

Merlin smirked triumphantly at him. "I'm not! I'm just teaching them something you haven't bothered to. Really, Kakashi, you'd think that you of all people would actually teach your genin, so they survive more than two days in the field."

_**Harsh.**_

'Is that a direct jab at his past?' Sabanthia asked Chihre.

_**Sort of, Kakashi's teammates both died in the line of duty, as did his sensei. Obito died cause a big rock fell on him, Kakashi chidori'd Rin, and Minato died in the nine tails attack. **_

'Chidori'd?'

_**Chidori, or Raikiri, it's a jutsu Kakashi made. Lightning blade. He put his hand through her chest. Nothing else is known.**_

'That's horrible! How is he still sane?'

_**He's a ninja. He isn't sane. None of them are. **_

'Right.'

"Sabanthia, you awake?" Raven asked, poking her shoulder.

Sabanthia nodded. "Yeah, I'm awake. Just thinking."

"Hm, well, try to be less involved in your thinking next time," Raven muttered, patting her on the shoulder.

"Sakura," Merlin called out. "Just because you have mastered the skill, doesn't mean you can stop doing it."

"But I'm tired!" Sakura protested.

Merlin gave her a rather unimpressed look. "Oh yeah? Well, I bet that an Akimichi clan person could do better than you! Heck, an untrained civilian would be able to do it better than you, if they had any chakra to use." Unfortunately, that approach didn't seem to work. "Sabanthia, character rundown please," Merlin requested.

"Useless fangirl. Uchiha."

Merlin nodded, then frowned slightly. "Well, I bet Sasuke-teme over there would be more likely to fall for one of us instead of you!"

Sasuke, who was just waking up, gave her an odd look at that one, but didn't deny it, unintentionally reinforcing what Merlin was saying.

"WHAT! YOU'RE JUST ALL UGLY HAGS!" Sakura screeched.

Merlin smirked. "Oh, real mature of you, resorting to insults."

Sabanthia shook her head. Sakura would probably come out better after this. She hoped. She caught Naruto's gaze, and shook her head, silently telling him to not interfere.

"SASUKE-KUN LOVES ME!"

Sasuke gave a dubious frown at that, and Merlin's smirk only widened. "Oh, so you really think that a weak and useless fangirl like you has any chance with him? I said I have a better chance with him because I could actually keep up with him. At this point, I'd say the only person here he has any sort of respect for are Kakashi, Naruto, and Raven. Maybe Sabanthia. They've actually gone toe to toe with him, not just hung off his arm like a parasitic bit of useless moss."

Sabanthia winced at that one, but remained steadfast. If Sakura didn't get this wake-up call now, it may only happen when one of more of her teammates were dead, or near death. It was better for it to happen now, in a controlled environment.

"Scroll!" Merlin said, holding her hand out. A scroll appeared above her hand. "Seal, Naruto." A complex seal formed on the scroll, and it fell onto her open hand. She tossed it to Naruto, who caught it, confused. "If I come back to find you two have improved your attitude problems, I may consider giving you one of those scrolls. Until then, see you. Naruto, that seal is only able to be opened when it has your blood on it, and you pump your chakra into it. It's also compatible with your fuzzball's chakra, so don't worry about that sort of occurrence."

"I wouldn't suggest trying to see what's inside the scroll," Sabanthia said calmly. "Those scrolls are usually heavily trapped. Lethally trapped, in some cases."

"Eh, that one's just humiliatingly trapped," Merlin waved a hand dismissively. "Standard rubber balls, flashbangs, paint, glitter, flour and water, syrup, etc… I'm not worried. A couple of broken bones at most."

Team 7 stared at her. Naruto glanced back down at the scroll in his hand and carefully pocketed it.

"It won't go off on you, promise," Merlin reassured Naruto. "You won't even get caught in the crossfire."

"What is in that scroll?" Sasuke asked, looking at it hungrily.

Merlin sweatdropped at his expression. "A couple of jutsu I know, he's a wind type, so they're mostly wind. A couple of water ones to help him out. A few pages of notes on waterbending from Tobirama, a few notes on the Kekkei Genkai of Konoha, that sort of thing. Sabanthia, Raven, Exodus, we should be going. We've been here long enough. Kakashi, start training your students better."

Merlin opened up a portal, and the four walked into it, leaving a rather stunned Team 7 behind.

**(A/N) And that's it! If anyone's interested, I can show some of the differences this event had on the Chunin exams. It probably wouldn't go any farther, but still. **


End file.
